Large quantities of packaging material are produced each year to contain all manner of items. Packaging material is often printed on to provide product related information such as product photos, product specifications, marketing information, and the like. Packaging material, such as corrugated cardboard, is typically transformed into boxes that may be used, for example, for product transport and for product display in retail environments.
To enhance the resistance of printed content on packaging material it is common to apply a varnish or protective overcoat on top of the printed content.